


bullyyyy

by kaysmp



Category: dwayne the rock johnson - Fandom, the rock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hot, No Smut, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaysmp/pseuds/kaysmp
Summary: this is a joke i am so tired
Relationships: Reader - Relationship, dwanye the rock johnson
Kudos: 1





	bullyyyy

**Author's Note:**

> dont be mean

you were bullying the girl from school, she was so weak, she wouldnt do ANYTHING, until one day, she started singing "rock rock rock" and a big buff man appeared, he said "ayo brudda what are you doing to this women" in a firm voice you say "what does it look like dumbbie" he grabs you by the neck, and says "you like that, huh?" you look down at your feet knowing you love every single bit of his firm, strong hand, pretty much choking you "well, uh, yeah-?" you say in a shaky breath. he lets go of you and says to meet him after school. you impatiently go to your classes waiting for the time, praying he puts his strong hand against your neck once again. 

time skip 

you rush out of the building and out to the back of the school, where he said to meet up. you see him standing there, waiting for you to arrive, you walk oveer to him and he chokes you and you passionately make out


End file.
